Inny wymiar magii
by eiwaransich
Summary: Harry znajduje notatnik śmierci. Nie jest to jednak crossover, gdyż nie pojawia się żadna postać z tamtego świata, a sam notatnik jest nieco inny niż w oryginale.
1. Prolog

Harry odpoczywał, zmęczony po całym dniu pracy w ogródku swoich krewnych, gdy dostrzegł leżący w trawie zeszyt. Początkowo chciał go zignorować, ale przypomniał mu się inny obiekt tego rodzaju, który znalazł będąc na drugim roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że jeśli jakaś rzecz była w nietypowym dla niej miejscu, to zazwyczaj sama była nietypowa. Otworzył zeszyt. „Notatnik śmierci" – głosił napis. „Osoba, której imię i nazwisko zostanie tu zapisane, zginie."Chłopiec przekartkował notes, jednakże to były jedyne słowa jakie się w nim znajdowały. Od razu pomyślał, że pewnie ktoś napisał to dla żartu, ale uznał, że warto to sprawdzić. Najchętniej pobiegłby od razu po coś do pisania, ale powstrzymała go myśl, że nie może używać czarów poza szkołą. Usiadł pod drzewem i zaczął się zastanawiać.

„Zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że jeśli faktycznie jest to obiekt magiczny, jego działanie może zostać wykryte przez ministerstwo. Poza tym, na kim miałbym sprawdzić jego działanie? Na Voldemorcie." – Pomyślał odruchowo. „On z pewnością by na to zasłużył. Jednakże... czy jego śmierć rozwiązała by wszystkie problemy? Jeśli umarłby teraz, a znajdowałby się w tym czasie ze swoimi najwierniejszymi sługami, jego śmierć mogłaby zostać zatuszowana. Śmierciożercy nie zrezygnowaliby tak łatwo. Najpierw należałoby się rozprawić z nimi. Voldemorta trzeba by było zabić przy jak największej liczbie osób. Ciekawie by to wyglądało, walka wszech czasów, Mroczny Czarodziej i Złoty Chłopiec, nagle ten drugi wyciąga notes i mówi: -Proszę chwilę poczekać, muszę zapisać sobie Twoje imię.-" Harry roześmiał się szczerze na tę myśl. „Na razie nie ma co wybiegać w czasie, wątpliwe, aby ten notes był prawdziwy. Trzeba poczekać, aż wrócę do Hogwartu. Chociaż testowanie tego w Hogwarcie też będzie ryzykowne. Może ten zeszyt ma na sobie jakiś specjalny namiar, aby testować potencjalnych morderców? Trzeba będzie użyć na nim czarów maskujących. Może powinienem iść z nim do dyrektora, ale... nie ufam mu. Nie po tym roku, kiedy ukrywał przede mną wszystko co ważne. No nic, trzeba będzie zaryzykować i sprawdzić go na jakimś śmierciożercy, a potem się będę martwić"


	2. Po pierwsze

Rozdział pierwszy

Początek roku szkolnego obfitował w różne wydarzenia, które nie pozwalały znaleźć Harry'emu chwili wolnego czasu. Sprzeczka z Malfoyem, nowy nauczyciel, dziwny podręcznik i nieprawdopodobne ilości zadań domowych wypełniły jego umysł. Dopiero po kilku tygodniach przypomniał sobie o notesie, spoczywającym w jego kufrze. Wyciągnął go i po chwili udał się z nim do pokoju życzeń. Potrzebował miejsca, gdzie mógłby się zastanowić nad tym, na kim powinien wykonać test owego tajemniczego przedmiotu. Mimo, iż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobieństwo, że to jest prawdziwy magiczny obiekt było niewielkie, był bardzo podekscytowany potencjalnymi możliwościami zeszytu.

„Chciałem wypróbować to na jakimś znanym śmierciożercy, ale skąd mogę mieć pewność, że dowiem się o jego śmierci, jeśli ona nastąpi? Jeśli napisaliby o tym w „Proroku", to pewnie na drugi dzień bym już wiedział, ale jeśli nie? Ile prób musiałbym wykonać?" Harry postukał bezwiednie palcem w okładkę. „Jednak jeśli będzie to ktoś z mojego otoczenia, mogą zacząć szukać winnego, a wtedy będę podejrzanym... Nie, nikt nie będzie podejrzewał ikony jasnej strony, na jaką mnie wykreowano, o morderstwo." Ostatnia myśl przeraziła chłopaka. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że to co chce spróbować zrobić, jest odbieraniem życia. Niezależnie od tego, czy użyje to na kimś dobrym, czy na kimś złym, będzie to morderstwo i to dość tchórzliwe, bo bez bezpośredniej konfrontacji z ofiarą. „Właściwie to tego ode mnie oczekuje magiczny świat. Abym pokonał Voldemorta, abym stał się mordercą. Najlepiej jak najszybciej, a przecież zanim osiągnąłbym taki poziom, aby móc stanąć do prawdziwej walki z nim, o ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek byłbym w stanie, to stałoby się to nie wcześniej, jak za kilkadziesiąt lat. Muszę działać w nietypowy sposób. Jestem do tego przeznaczony." Harry otworzył notes zdecydowanym ruchem i wyciągnął pióro. „Ktoś z Hogwartu. Ktoś niewątpliwie zły, kto zasługuje na śmierć. Jest tylko jedna osoba, co do której mam takie przekonanie." Szybkim ruchem nakreślił dwa słowa. Draco Malfoy.

Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na to co napisał. Litery wyglądały zwyczajnie, nie zniknęły tak, jak w przypadku pisania w dzienniku Riddle'a. „Śmierć Malfoy'a na pewno nie byłaby żadną stratą. Z tego co udało mi się podsłuchać wynika, że ten drań coś ewidentnie kombinuje i na pewno nie jest to nic dobrego. To że inni mi nie wierzą, świadczy o ich głupocie. Taki Snape jeszcze mógłby być szpiegiem na rzecz jasnej strony, bo jego zachowanie jest niejednoznaczne. Ale Draco jest po prostu zły. Teraz, muszę się skupić. Co może się stać w najgorszym przypadku? Mogą znaleźć notes i posądzić mnie o próbę morderstwa. Wtedy powiem, że nie myślałem, że jest to magiczny artefakt, tylko chciałem sporządzić listę swoich wrogów... Nie, osób, które mnie nie lubią, to brzmi bardziej niewinnie. Prawdopodobnie mi uwierzą i nie spróbują użyć Veritaserum. Jeśli jednak... Nie, zaczynam popadać w paranoję. Śmierć Syriusza naprawdę źle na mnie wpłynęła. Nic mi nie udowodnią."

Harry wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, uprzednio chowając notes głęboko w torbie. Początkowo chciał go zostawić, ale bał się, że jeśli ktoś odpowiednio „zamówi" pokój życzeń, to będzie mógł go odnaleźć. Postanowił udać się do dormitorium i czekać. Gdy już się tam znalazł, usiadł na swoim łóżku i otworzył podręcznik do transmutacji. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie się uczyć, dopóki nie przekona się czy notes działa, ale głupio by to wyglądało, jakby tylko siedział. Jego koledzy także byli zajęci pracą, brakowało tylko Rona. Harry uznał to za dobry znak, gdyż Ron zwykle szybko dowiadywał się o nietypowych zdarzeniach w Hogwarcie, więc było prawdopodobne, że jeśli coś się stanie, to będzie w stanie poinformować o tym Harry'ego i niewątpliwie to zrobi. Otworzył na dziale traktującym o przemianach między żywiołami. Normalnie zainteresowałoby go choć odrobinę to, że łatwiej zamienić ogień w wodę niż w powietrze, ale nie mógł się skupić. Czuł, że musi coś się wydarzyć. Był tego pewien. Minuty wlokły się niemiłosiernie. Właściwie chciał już wyjść i przejść się po szkole, aby samemu zaczerpnąć informacji, jednak powstrzymał się. Rozumiał, że musi nauczyć się, jak panować nad sobą, a był to całkiem niezły trening. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie do sypialni wpadł Ron, ewidentnie poruszony.

-Wiecie co się stało?- zapytał, a właściwie wykrzyczał, na wpół radosny, na wpół przerażony. „To na pewno to, udało się, udało!" pomyślał Harry. „Zrób zdziwioną minę, szybko." zganił się.

–Co takiego niby?- zapytał.

-Malfoyowi coś się zrobiło, stał na korytarzu i zaczepiał puchonów i nagle się przewrócił, niektórzy mówią, że w ogóle umarł, wzięli go do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale to dziwne w ogóle, nie?- Powiedział nieskładnie Ron. – Cokolwiek by to niebyło, liczę na najgorsze- dodał mściwie. -Tacy jak on, to powinni zdychać w męczrniach, co nie, Harry?

Harry skinął głową i zamknął oczy. Wypełniła go euforia, tak nietypowa dla niego, od czasu śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego. To było jak fala gorąca, obezwładniało umysł i pobudzało zmysły. Chłopak nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego wpłynęło to na niego tak silnie, jakby pokonał już Voldemorta i całe zło świata. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to co przydarzyło się Malfoyowi, to nie był przypadek. Teraz pozostało mu czekać na to, co wykażą testy magiczne. To było najtrudniejsze. Wiedział, że to będzie dla niego najważniejsza informacja i liczył na to, że Dumbledore się nią z nim podzieli. To, jak wiele mogły w tym przypadku wykazać takie testy determinowało to, jak daleko mógł się posunąć. Wiedział także, że jeśli jego posiadanie notatnika śmierci kiedykolwiek będzie miało się wydać, to najprawdopodobniej stanie się to w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Domyślał się także, że nawet jeśliby wysłano go za to do Azkabanu, to Voldemort i tak zostanie zniszczony przez notes, bo jego nazwisko wpisze tam ktoś inny. Na czarnoksiężnika magiczny świat nieoficjalnie wydał wyrok śmierci już dawno temu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry był pewien, że posiadł moc pokonania Czarnego Pana.


	3. Wtóre

Rozdział drugi

Harry próbując zająć czymś myśli, przeglądał uważnie swój podręcznik do eliksirów, który oprócz przepisów na eliksiry zawierał także bardzo ciekawe notatki niejakiego Księcia Półkrwi. Znalazł tam wiele ciekawych zaklęć, jednak nie takie, jakich aktualnie potrzebował. Nie znalazł mianowicie żadnych zaklęć maskujących. Te najbardziej podstawowe nie działały. To było zdumiewające. Żadne zaklęcie, które próbował rzucić na notatnik, po prostu na niego nie działało w żaden sposób. To było bardzo niepokojące. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że skrywała się w nim naprawdę potężna magia.

Śmierć Draco Malfoya była zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich. Oficjalną wersją jaką podał Dumbledore było to, że chłopak umarł na zwykły zawał serca. Niektórzy podchwycili tę wersję, uważając to za bardzo zabawne, że taki wielce czystokrwisty panicz umarł na typowo mugolską przypadłość. Większość jednak doszukiwała się w tym daleko idącego spisku.

Harry się bał. Wiedział że zabił człowieka i wiedział, że może zostać ukarany. Z drugiej strony jednak, czuł się tak silny, jak nigdy wcześniej. Z niecierpliwością i niepokojem oczekiwał spotkania z Dumbledorem. Mógł się tego spodziewać, gdyż ten obiecał mu dodatkowe zajęcia. Jednak spotkania z nim były ryzykowne, ze względu na jego umiejętności legilimencji. Ta świadomość przekonała Harry'ego, że musi odwiedzić bibliotekę. Odłożył książkę z zamiarem udania się do tej skarbnicy wiedzy. Jednakże w pokoju wspólnym zatrzymali go Ron z Hermioną. Pozwolił im na to, nie mógł zacząć zachowywać się dziwnie.

-Harry, dobrze się czujesz?- zapytała Hermiona z troską. Ona zawsze była w stanie zauważyć zmiany w nastroju innych ludzi.

-A czy ktokolwiek może czuć się dobrze, mając zadane trzy eseje do napisania?- zażartował chłopak. Zauważył jednak, że nie przekonało to jego przyjaciółki.

"Pomyśl, jakie to są uczucia, jakich nie potrafisz ukryć przed Hermioną? Ekscytacja i niepokój zapewne. Jak je wyjaśnić tak, aby nie drążyła tematu?"

-To przez Malfoya. Z jednej strony cieszę się z jego śmierci, bo zasłużył na nią, a z drugiej strony, jest mi głupio cieszyć się cudzym nieszczęściem, szczególnie, że ktoś może cierpieć po jego stracie.

-To bardzo dojrzałe z Twojej strony, Harry. Chciałabym, aby Ron też to rozumiał.- odpowiedziała, patrząc z wyrzutem na Rona. Ten natychmiast oburzył się, co zapoczątkowało kłótnię. Harry wycofał się, nawet niezauważony.

Już bez większych przeszkód dotarł do biblioteki. Chwycił kilka pozycji z półek i usiadł w kącie. Przeglądał książki z zaklęciami, oraz te dotyczące oklumencji. O ile w tych pierwszych jeszcze znalazł kilka rzeczy, które mógłby spróbować wykorzystać, tak o oklumencji nie było nic, co nie byłoby czystą teorią i filozoficznymi dywagacjami, których nie rozumiał. "Powinienem... cholera, muszę nauczyć się tej głupiej oklumencji. Moje myśli o notesie pewnie aż świecą, są tak wyraziste. To naprawdę ostateczność, ale może się okazać, że będę potrzebował pomocy."

Harry nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej, gdyż podeszła do niego jakaś dziewczynka, wręczając mu kawałek papieru. Chłopak rzucił okiem na litery. "Dumbledore. Nareszcie."

Stanął przed gabinetem dyrektora. Spróbował się uspokoić. "On nie wejdzie do mojego umysłu, jeśli nie będzie wyraźnie czuł, że coś ukrywam. Będzie się starał raczej pozyskać moje zaufanie." Uśmiechnął się lekko i przekroczył drzwi. Dumbledore siedział przy swoim biurku, pisząc coś szybko. Harry przywitał się z nim uprzejmie i zgodnie z jego życzeniem usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niego. "Nie powinienem utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego, ale nie mogę unikać tego w sposób ostentacyjny. Skoro nie jestem w stanie ukrywać swoich emocji, to muszę na bieżąco je uzasadniać, tak, jak zrobiłem to przy Hermionie."

-Panie dyrektorze, zanim zaczniemy nasze zajęcia, chciałbym o coś zapytać. Niepokoi mnie pewna sprawa.

-Chodzi ci zapewne o naszego młodego Malfoya, doprawdy straszny wypadek.

-Czyli to naprawdę był tylko wypadek? Nikt nie zrobił tego specjalnie?

-Czyżbyś miał jakieś podejrzenia, kto to mógł zrobić?- zapytał Dumbledore, jakby nieco ostrzej. Harry zadrżał lekko, po czym natychmiast zganił się za ten odruch.

-Żyjemy w niebezpiecznych czasach, a jak mi się wydaje, Malfoy mógł być bezpośrednio zamieszany we współpracę z Voldemortem. Jeżeli... jeżeli zrobił coś nie tak, ten mógł go za to ukarać, albo kazać komuś to zrobić. Gdyby tak było, to oznaczałoby, że Voldemort może przeniknąć do Hogwartu!- Harry miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Wyjaśnił swój niepokój oraz potrzebę znajomości sytuacji. Przekonaniem, że mógł to nie być wypadek, oddalił nieco możliwość podejrzeń skierowanych w jego stronę. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

-Widzę, że jesteś uparty w swoim przekonaniu, że Draco współpracował z Voldemortem. Jednakże niezależnie od tego, mogę cię uspokoić. Przeprowadzone zostały szczegółowe badania i nie znalezione zostały żadne ślady ingerencji magii w tę tragiczną śmierć. Przyznaję, jest to zaskakujące, bo rzadko się zdarza, aby ludzie w tak młodym wieku umierali w taki sposób, ale była to z pewnością naturalna śmierć.

-A co jeśli była to tak silna magia, że jest niewykrywalna?- zaryzykował Harry. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

-Harry, nie można zamaskować istnienia magii większą magią. Odpowiednio silny czar mógłby zamaskować efekt, jaki magia wywołała, uniemożliwić nam poznanie jej przyczyn i skutków, ale nie samo jej zaistnienie. W momencie śmierci Draco, nie działala na niego żadna magia. Możemy więc być spokojni. Pozwól, że przejdziemy teraz do naszych zajęć, dobrze?

-Dobrze.- odpowiedział Harry. "Nie wygląda na to, aby kłamał. Ale ja wiem, że była to ingerencja magii. A przynajmniej mam pewność, że jest to obiekt magiczny, skoro nie działają na niego zaklęcia. Czyżby jednak mi nie ufał i próbuje mnie w taki sposób chronić? Raczej nie zrobiłby tego, nie po tym jak przekonał się w zeszłym roku, że taka taktyka nie działa. Gdyby wykazano, że to ja jestem sprawcą, Dumbledore nie zostawiłby tego bez słowa. A może... to jednak był przypadek? Będę musiał zrobić test ponownie, aby się upewnić. Jednak na wszelki wypadek tym razem na kimś niepowiązanym ze mną."


End file.
